D
Gamma Edition D&D is a modification of Gamma World mechanics for a specifically Medieval Fantasy setting. As both D&D and Gamma World can be linked through Gary Gygax it was suitable for us to use the name D&D. But that begs a question; would you play D&D without a level system? For many players 'leveling up' gives a feeling of progression and accomplishment. In Gamma like the Gamma World one instead advances in rank within an organization or relationship with a being of great power. Like Gamma World players play 'Types' rather then 'classes'- it's an entirely classless system where advancement hinges on building repoire with the people and organizations of the world. Like Gamma World there is a focus on exploration and accomplishing goals on behalf of a character's organization. Character Types The character types are Human, Magic User, Dwarf, and Elf. Human Standard type of character. Magic Users Magic Users demonstrated an early sign of being gifted with magical powers a-typical of Humans. The ability to practice any magic has set them apart. *They use one less dice when determining Hit Points. *During character creation they roll twice for both Intelligence and Mental Strength with the higher role being used. *They can cast any spell with a spellbook. *They can memorize up to three spells at any time and may cast those without a spellbook or scroll. *They can create scrolls that store the power of a spell, recording it from a spellbook. *They can write their own spellbooks using spells in other spellbooks, though each spellbook only contains a certain number of spells. They can't remove a spell from a spellbook once it's recorded in it. Elf * They use one less dice when determining Hit Points. * During character creation they roll twice for both Dexterity and Charisma with the higher role being used. * They know how to speak Elvish from the start. * They can cast spells of the Enchantment and Nature types with a spellbook. * They can memorize up to three spells at any time and my cast those without a spellbook or scroll. * They can create scrolls that store the power of a spell, recording it from a spellbook. *They can write their own spellbooks using spells in other spellbooks, though each spellbook only contains a certain number of spells. They can't remove a spell from a spellbook once it's recorded in it. Organizations Dungeon Masters should build organizations to fit their settings however by default the Titans RP group has provided the following as part of their default setting for this version of D&D. As a character advances in rank so too should their responsibilities and privileges with in the organization. Unlike D&D levels ranks can be diminished from poor performance or by leaving the organization. *Fighters Guild - Characters gain status in this organization by defeating foes or contributing magical weapons and armor. *Mages Guild - Characters gain status in this organization by contributing Spellbooks and Magical non-weapon items to it. *Thieves Guild - Characters gain status in this organization by fencing stolen goods. The more valuable the more status is earned. Category:D&D